


嘉煊陌《甜桃》第11章

by bamblanche



Category: Mr. 钛戈 | Mr. TyGer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: 等被黄嘉新用长长的浅粉色丝带扎住手腕和脚踝的时候，林陌才后知后觉地意识到，事情好像没那么简单。
Relationships: 嘉陌 - Relationship





	嘉煊陌《甜桃》第11章

林陌会在每周一到周三的晚上去这家高级餐厅弹钢琴。黄嘉新有时会来，带上一支红酒，静静地在一边听到九点。这之后两个人会一起吃一顿晚餐，把黄嘉新带来的酒喝掉，林陌有时说不想在这里吃，黄嘉新就会带他去别的地方吃宵夜，从高级餐馆到巷子里的私房菜与深夜食堂都吃了个遍。有时两个人也会在马路边热热闹闹的大排档坐下，黄嘉新叫上几听啤酒来，陪着林陌碰杯，看着他衬衫衣袖露出的细白手腕在啤酒的折射下发出莹润的光泽。  
喝完酒，两个人就回黄嘉新的家，然后做爱。  
周四的晚上，林陌会来黄嘉新的家里给他上钢琴课。黄嘉新会有难得一小时规矩乖巧的时候，而后便是更加过火的放肆，钢琴边，落地窗前，宽而软的沙发上，厨房的桌台边，浴缸里，甚至自家院后小花园的草丛中，都留下过两个人欢爱的痕迹。周五林陌没有课，因而周四的晚上黄嘉新总会放开了折腾他的老师，把那只甘甜多汁的水蜜桃榨到再也喷不出汁水，最后只能被黄嘉新抱到他的床上沉沉地睡过去。  
有时黄嘉新会翘掉周五上午的课，从身后抱着林陌，用宽肩把他整个人压在自己怀里，抱着他的老师一起睡上一个上午。林陌无数次严肃地对黄嘉新说，翘课是不对的。奈何自己早上实在容易一睡醒不来，加上头一天晚上被黄嘉新发了狠地折腾一整晚，第二天醒来往往已经快中午了。迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，只看到黄嘉新躺在他身边抱着自己，柔软的头发贴在自己的颈窝处，睡得很熟很香。  
九点到了。林陌弹完最后一支曲子，把琴谱收好，合上钢琴盖，转身出了西餐厅的门。  
他抬起头，看到黄嘉新站在门外等他。  
“你来啦？”林陌心里竟有些隐隐的开心，“吃饭了么？”  
“晚上有点事，随便吃了些。陌陌你饿么？”黄嘉新走上前去，无比自然而熟练地揽住林陌的腰，和他一起往自己的车上走。林陌摇摇头说他还好，黄嘉新便说，“今晚回我家吃可以么？我买了些吃的回去。”  
林陌应了声，随着黄嘉新上了车。下车的时候黄嘉新去开了后备箱，拿了个大大的粉色盒子出来，上面还扎着漂亮的淡粉色缎带。林陌好奇地问里面是什么，黄嘉新不让他看，笑着说是送你的礼物，等回去再拆。  
两个人捧着盒子要进家的时候，黄嘉新突然心血来潮说想喝AD钙奶，又拉着林陌去找附近的便利店。林陌看着拉着他袖子的黄嘉新，觉得对方可爱得有些好笑，黄嘉新总爱拉着他喝酒，嘴上说着什么好酒不会醉，等林陌喝到微醺时，下面的小穴也会闪着湿润的水光，这时黄嘉新的盛宴才刚开始。这次突然不喝酒改喝小孩子才爱喝的AD钙奶，几乎都要让林陌怀疑，眼前的这个少年还是不是黄嘉新。  
成功买到一板AD钙奶的黄嘉新脸上浮现出心满意足的笑，拉着林陌进家，把手里大大的粉色盒子递给他，说，哥，你自己拆嘛。  
林陌解开上面的浅粉色缎带，打开盒盖，看到里面摆着一颗桃子样的东西，一根细细的玻璃管，一支粉色的玫瑰。还有一株粉白色的花，细细的毛茸茸的，像是半朵硬一些的蒲公英。林陌好奇地拿出那株花对着灯下看，问这是什么花。黄嘉新从身后揽住他的腰，说，哥哥，这是合欢花。  
等被黄嘉新用长长的浅粉色丝带扎住手腕和脚踝的时候，林陌才后知后觉地意识到，事情好像没那么简单。黄嘉新像是在悉心包装一件精美漂亮的礼物一样，把林陌细细地用浅粉色缎带捆起来。他拿出盒子里的那颗粉色的桃子，用润滑剂把上面涂满，然后塞进林陌下身的小穴里。  
盒子里还有片浅绿色叶子形状的东西，黄嘉新拿出来，按了一下。  
林陌小穴里埋着的玩物开始震动起来。那是一枚桃子形状的跳蛋。  
林陌从没用过这东西，在毫无准备的情况下那东西突然在自己的穴里震起来，他开始有些难耐地在床上扭动着，被束缚起来的手脚加重了这种难耐的欲望，他扬起头，口中溢出低低的呜咽声。  
“别急呀，哥哥，礼物才拆了不到一半呢。”  
黄嘉新在一旁看着林陌难耐的样子，脸上浮现出浅浅的笑意。他看着林陌难耐地在床上扭动，前端在跳蛋的震动下逐渐挺立起来，不断地吐出清液。黄嘉新伸出手，把铃口处溢出的清液涂抹到林陌茎身，然后，拿出了那根细细的玻璃管，借着灯光眯起眼仔细看了看林陌在情欲中变得粉红挺立的阴茎，接着捏起冠部，把那支玻璃管顺着不断张合的狭小入口捅了进去。  
林陌尖叫一声，眼眶里顷刻间溢满了生理性泪水。他被前端骤然的插入弄得目光都失了焦，颤着声问黄嘉新，“新新，这是什么……”  
“是尿道棒，陌陌。”黄嘉新脸上又露出了他颇具迷惑性的大大的笑容，“等下会让哥很舒服的。”  
说着，他捏住那支玻璃管的一端，轻轻地抽弄起来。林陌从没见过这东西，此刻只能带着哭腔不断地叫。被插入的痛感逐渐消失，取而代之的是一种奇异的感觉，与小穴被阴茎插的感觉完全不同，是有些胀的快感，随着尿道棒的不断进出而加深。黄嘉新看着林陌的神情逐渐变得淫荡而享受，脸上笑意更甚，又去回头寻那礼物盒子。  
“啊！这是什么，小新……”林陌只感觉黄嘉新又捏住了他的阴茎，似乎有什么东西沿着那根玻璃管往内送。黄嘉新的声音从他腿间传来，说，“陌陌，你自己看看呀。”  
林陌红着眼抬起身，目光往身下投去，看到自己的下身被捅入了一支粉色的玫瑰，此刻正绽放在他的前端，粉色的花瓣在他身前盛开，上面还带着些水珠，不知道是花瓣上的还是自己身子里流出来的。  
他抬起一双不知所措的泪眼去看黄嘉新，对方眼底的深沉情欲与爱意浓得化不开，开口时声音都有些低哑，对林陌说，“陌陌，你现在的样子好美。”  
说着，连按了数下手中那片绿色叶子上的开关，跳蛋骤然被开到最大，抵着林陌小穴内的敏感带不住震动翻滚。林陌被这突如其来的刺激弄得一下子软了腰，他下意识想要挣扎，但腿与手臂都被黄嘉新用粉色缎带束缚了起来，让他难以逃离情欲的罗网。前端在跳蛋的震动下不断溢出清液，却又被那株玫瑰堵住，浇灌着那支花的根部。黄嘉新看着咬紧下唇不断在床上扭动的林陌，转身坐回了床边的沙发上，说，“陌陌，动作别太大，如果把尿道棒弄碎了就不好办了。”  
林陌呜呜咽咽地应，那颗跳蛋的震动频率飞快，搅得他小穴内汁水四溅，穴口翕张着难以合拢，竟是在渴望更粗更长的东西的插入。跳蛋虽然一直在高频震动，但对于食髓知味的林陌依然如同隔靴搔痒，他习惯了黄嘉新巨大肉茎的操弄，难以凭借这一颗不大的小玩具实现高潮。更何况前端一直被东西堵住，根本无法喷发，只觉得一阵阵发涨。他带着哭腔不断呻吟，去求黄嘉新，“新新……不要了，呜，受不了……”  
“真的不要了么？”黄嘉新点从衣袋里拿出电子烟，吸了一口，“可是陌陌还没喷出来呢。”  
“呜嗯……这样，喷不出来……”林陌脸上满是情欲的潮红。  
“哦，那要怎样，才能喷出来呢？”黄嘉新拆开了刚刚林陌陪他一起去买的AD钙奶，拿了一瓶戳开，含着吸管用晶亮无辜的双眼看着林陌，像是一只泰迪熊。  
“啊，要小新……要小新的大肉棒，插进来……”林陌只感觉自己快要被下身塞的东西折磨得要疯掉，什么都顾不上了，只希望黄嘉新滚烫的肉茎可以让自己纾解。  
“别急呀，陌陌。”黄嘉新喝了口奶，又拿起烟开始抽，“哥哥是不是忘了，还有件礼物没有拆呢？”  
说着，手又探向那只盒子，拿出了那株粉白色的合欢花。“陌陌不是想知道这是什么花吗？来。”  
林陌已经被下身的玩弄折腾得有些意识模糊，但当那株花拂上自己的穴口时，他还是瞬间挺起了背，发出难以遏制的呻吟声。那株花开满了柔软的茸毛，顶部却是无数颗细小的珠，此刻抵住他的蜜穴不断拂弄，只感觉又爽又折磨。肉穴内顷刻间便涌出大量的爱液，将那合欢花打湿，黄嘉新便又掐了一朵来，继续在穴口细细揉弄。  
“小新，不要了，真的不要了……受不了嗯……”生理泪水顺着眼角不断向下滴，又被黄嘉新凑过去用滚烫的唇舌舔尽。黄嘉新含了口烟，凑到林陌的穴口细细端详，肉红色的穴在被淫水打湿的合欢花的映衬下显得愈发娇艳淫靡，他启唇，白桃气味的烟雾喷上那一翕一张的穴，刺激得那肉穴收缩一下，又吐出一股水来。  
“陌陌好敏感，被喷烟都会流水。”黄嘉新暗声笑，又含了口烟，凑上去同林陌接吻。烟雾从黄嘉新的唇被渡到林陌口中，他失神地想，尼古丁的呛中好像带了些甜，似乎是桃子的味道。可还没来得及细细品尝，就被黄嘉新的舌霸道地搅乱，灵活的舌头好像一尾鱼，在林陌的口中不断游动，把他吻得更加意乱情迷。  
黄嘉新直起身，说，“陌陌，我有些饿了，陪我吃点东西好不好？”林陌被黄嘉新吻得情动，只能软着声地应和。黄嘉新转身出门，回来的时候端了两个水晶盘子进来，一个里面放着一只大而饱满的水蜜桃，另一只手上是一盘红艳可爱的草莓。黄嘉新拿起那只水蜜桃，俯身上了床，大而修长的手用力攥住那只水蜜桃，汁水瞬间溢出，滴落在林陌白皙光裸的胸前。  
“啊……小新……”林陌被有些冰凉的汁水激了一下，黄嘉新俯下身去，把落在林陌胸前的汁水细细舔弄干净。舌尖舔过两颗殷红的乳尖，便绕着打转，把乳尖含弄得挺立后却又松开，舔向别的地方，直到全部的水蜜桃汁都被舔净。  
“嗯唔……小新，再舔舔……”林陌被乳尖处戛然而止的舔弄激得难耐，不自觉挺起胸部送向黄嘉新，“不够嗯……”  
“好，陌陌，听你的。”黄嘉新说着，又去挤那颗水蜜桃，这次桃汁滴在锁骨上，在锁骨里漾成一涡淡粉色。黄嘉新凑上去，用舌将桃汁卷入口中，又把唇齿覆上去，含住那片肌肤吸弄，留下一个又一个艳红的吻痕。接着舌尖又顺着锁骨向颈间舔，舔得林陌一阵阵战栗，喉间不断溢出难耐的呻吟。  
“小新，别玩了呜……快插进来，插我好不好……”林陌带着哭腔呻吟，只觉得自己要被黄嘉新玩坏了。  
“可是陌陌刚刚自己说还不够呢。我还没吃饱，怎么办呀。”黄嘉新的声音带着委屈，仿佛他才是被欺负的那个，桃汁又淅淅沥沥滴落下来，淋在林陌的腰上。滚烫的唇舌凑上去，沿着腰部的线条舔着桃子的汁水，林陌的腰非常敏感，被折磨了许久，根本经不起这种舔弄。他几乎要哭出声，觉得自己仿佛真的要被玩到坏掉了，仰起头大声呻吟着，手和腿都被束缚起来，前端被粉玫瑰堵住，蜜穴中的跳蛋又在高速震动，他只能靠不断的呻吟浪叫，才能使自己在难以纾解的滔天情欲中不至于彻底崩溃。  
“新新，求你，别玩了……”林陌一双眼泛着红，“插我，我受不了了呜嗯……”  
黄嘉新看着林陌沉浸在欲海中的样子，下身早就硬得发疼，却还是直起身，到床边抽出张纸巾，慢条斯理地擦干净手指，问：  
“哥哥这只桃子，是不是人人都能吃？”  
“呜嗯，不是……”林陌下身被堵得难受，小穴又迟迟喷不出来，根本没有思维去想黄嘉新到底想干什么，只能凭着本能说，“是小新一个人的，只给小新一个人吃，快插进来，啊嗯难受……”  
“这可是陌陌自己说的。”黄嘉新满意地笑了，“林陌只能是黄嘉新一个人的。”  
“是，是小新一个人的……”林陌难耐极了，只想赶紧射精潮喷，结束这场折磨。  
“陌陌真听话。小新要奖励草莓给陌陌吃。”黄嘉新说着，把手指伸进林陌的穴中，取出那枚桃子形状的跳蛋，那颗桃子上沾满了淋漓的汁水，被取出时还有一丝淫靡粘在穴口，拉出很长的丝。跳蛋被取出后，那处肉穴不适应般不住地张合，渴望着更加粗大的东西的插入。  
然而黄嘉新却偏偏不遂心愿，取了那盘草莓来，一颗一颗往林陌的蜜穴里送。林陌被草莓冰凉又有些粗粝的触感激得睁开眼，泪眼朦胧地看着黄嘉新，对方塞了五颗草莓进去，对林陌说：  
“陌陌口渴了吧，自己榨草莓汁喝好不好？”  
林陌张着小口不断呻吟着，穴内在草莓的奇异触感下不断地收缩着，却到底是被跳蛋弄得松软泥泞，根本无法榨出草莓汁。他委屈地开口，“呜小新，榨不出来……”  
黄嘉新被这幅样子激得也难以遏制自己，终于解开自己的裤链，说，“陌陌好笨，榨不出来的话，新新来帮你好不好？”  
说着，让林陌翻了个身，解开了他腿间束缚的粉色丝带，让他用跪趴的姿势伏在床上，用力掰开林陌的臀，硕大粗长的肉茎终于捅入了那处肉穴，被淫水泡软的草莓瞬间被硬挺的阴茎捣碎挤开，红色的汁液混着蜜液向外溅。黄嘉新掐着林陌的腰一下一下捅，每次都捣到最深处的花心，带着草莓果肉擦过敏感带，草莓籽粒贴着G点不断地磨，爽得林陌仰起头，不断发出浪叫与呻吟。黄嘉新另一只手探到林陌身前，捏住那支盛着粉玫瑰的玻璃管，不断在林陌的茎身抽送。前后一起被不停插弄，让林陌爽得几乎失声，穴道夹着黄嘉新的肉茎一阵紧过一阵，淫水不断汩汩冒出，喷射在黄嘉新的龟头上。  
“新新，我想射……”前端被玫瑰花堵住，林陌射不出来，涨得疼。黄嘉新被林陌绞得舒爽，也不再折磨他，俯下身舔弄林陌的耳廓，说，“好呀，那陌陌说，是谁在操你？”  
“嗯啊，是小新，是黄嘉新在操我……”林陌感到身后的肉棒又大了一圈，旋即茎身里塞的玻璃管和玫瑰花被抽去扔在一边，黄嘉新扣住林陌的腰开始猛烈抽送，说，“陌陌想射了吧，射给我看。”  
林陌不消几次抽送就尖叫着射了出来，哆嗦着射了很多，被那支玫瑰折磨了很久，精液几乎是一股一股涌出来的，把身下的床单浸得透湿。  
“舒服吗？”黄嘉新见林陌双眼都爽得几乎翻白，听到问话下意识不断点头，声音里带了笑，问，“陌陌射过了，还想喷吗？”  
“嗯呜，要的，想喷……”林陌不断娇喘着，下身像一张不知餮足的小嘴一样，包裹着黄嘉新粗大的肉茎不断吸吮。黄嘉新眸中神色暗了几分，按着林陌的腰让他趴下，解开了他手腕上束缚的粉色丝带，说，“好，这就让哥哥喷。”  
说着，那根粗长滚烫的肉棍再次破开穴肉顶到最深，每次都用力碾过肉壁上的G点，黄嘉新的肉茎在林陌的穴内不断抽送操弄，穴内塞的草莓早就被捣得稀碎，汁水混着林陌的淫液泡着那根肉柱，在抽出时会带出一些，却又随着大力的捅入被送进穴道深处。林陌浪叫着不断绞紧穴壁，只觉得这次是前所未有的舒爽，涎液顺着唇边向外流，断断续续地说：  
“嗯啊，好爽……小新的大几把操得我好爽，顶到最深了呜……太多了，受不了，要喷了……啊！”  
随着一声尖叫，林陌的花心处喷出了大股的淫液，冲击着黄嘉新的龟头。黄嘉新舒爽地眯起眼，扣着林陌的腰把肉茎抽出来，看着淫汁混着草莓的汁水不断从蜜穴向外喷涌，他把头凑过去，唇舌含住潮吹中不断颤抖着的肉穴，把喷出的甜水咽了个干净。  
“陌陌好棒，榨出的草莓汁好甜。”黄嘉新餮足地直起身，舌尖意犹未尽地绕着嘴唇舔了一圈，下巴上还挂着林陌喷出的淫水。“也奖励陌陌喝草莓牛奶，好不好？”  
说着，捧起林陌的脸，把他粗长硬挺的阴茎送了过去。林陌下意识地张开口含住，黄嘉新按住他的头，不断向口腔深处抽送。那根肉茎上带了些许草莓果肉，被林陌的舌灵活地舔弄着，黄嘉新一次次挺动到最深，林陌上面的小嘴同下面一样紧致而火热，加上不断灵活转动的舌头，他也不再克制，随着一个深喉顶到最深处，松开精关，全数射进了林陌口中。  
林陌眼里溢满了生理性泪水，带着潋滟的情欲抬眼看着黄嘉新，喉间滚动了几下，把黄嘉新射进去的精液全部咽了下去。又用唇舌包裹着那尚未完全软下的巨大性器吸吮舔弄了几下，把上面的草莓果肉全部舔干净。黄嘉新等他舔弄完抽出下身，迫不及待地捧起林陌的脸吻了上去，精液的微苦尚且停留在林陌的舌尖，黄嘉新也毫不在意，抱紧林陌和他交换了一个绵长的深吻。  
“陌陌好棒，全都喝下去了。”等黄嘉新松开他的唇，看着红着脸小口喘息的林陌，露出了满意的笑容。  
“有点苦。”林陌小声说，他抬眼对上黄嘉新的目光，对方晶亮的眸子里映出自己绯色的面庞，黄嘉新伸出手抱住他，柔软的头发蹭着他的脸，在他耳边说：  
“可是，陌陌，你好甜。”

【TBC】


End file.
